misencyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Wish
A wish is a theoretical, completely unrealistic subject relating to what kids and parents do. It can go from one obscene wish to another, and no matter how many times someone wishes for something and it doesn't come true, they have to wish again and, hopefully, this time it'll work, because they say they're "hopeful". History Wishes were thought to have first been invented by Zac Wish in the 1700s sometime, when he wished that his cat was from another planet. Despite the fact that it obviously didn't happen, because if it did it would have had to have been some related coincidence, he decided that he could make some money off of this, and if he did, he could be successful at it, making $37,000 a day. This would spring him into ultimate success in the late 1700s when he was getting old (like 42 or something) and he suddenly died, to which his son, named Wish Wish, had inherited the money and he blew it off and spent in on video-games and music CDs in the early 1800's, which made him broke and bankrupt, and to where he couldn't pay the rent on his trailer so he was forced out. Types of wishing Genie in a bottle Wishing has gone on for quite some time now, despite popular beliefs. So, one crazy idiot on crack decided eventually that he would tell a story that people for many generations (under the age of 10) would believe: that a genie in a bottle could actually grant you three free wishes if you rubbed the bottle it was in. But kids were willing to believe that, and almost to the extent to where they might start looking for a genie in a bottle, obviously, however, without luck. Because that's just how it is. According to mythology, the genie would grant you wishes, but it would grant it in the way that would make you unhappy or whatever (so there could still be conflict in the story; yeah, so stupid), and the owner would feel really bad and guilty about using the genie and would have to live the rest of their life living a horrible one (which would be awesome) but stories from olden times always had to end in a good way, so it made stories so predictable. The flower People like to blow on those flower things after making a wish, and that originated back in the day (sometime that no one knows) and everyone knew that it would never come true and all. They still held on to what they believed, though, thinking that maybe the next time they blow it and make a wish, it will come true. Birthday wish This one is kind of stupid. They make you make a wish and then blow out your candle in front of people, and then they ask what you wished for and someone else always says "Oh, you're supposed to keep your wish a secret or it won't come true!" and everyone knows that's a bunch of crap that is made to be believed by so many people in life who really do need to get a life and stop believing such crap like that. Wishing well A wishing well is when you actually pay money (why!?!) to make a wish, by flipping a coin into a wishing well after making a wish, and on the movies and stuff it probably all comes true, but movies are a bunch of fairytail stories all compacted together to make enjoyment out of theirselves and hopefully money at the box office, so who knows what they're thinking when they make stupid crappy movies about someone wishing something and it actually happening. Entertainment, some people would say. Others, who are right, would answer: money. Things you could wish for People who have no clue what the real world is like (kids) *for a unicorn *to have a pet dragon *to meet a celebrity *for Dora the Explorer to be real People who know what the real world is like (adults) *for a really nice car *for the spaghetti to have not fell on the floor so you wouldn't have had to clean it up later *for their bills to all be paid off See also *Money